<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Teeth by praxidikai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24096874">Teeth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/praxidikai/pseuds/praxidikai'>praxidikai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>101 Prompts Challenge [49]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dracula (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Shapeshifting, Vampire!Agatha, Wolf!Agatha, Wolf!Dracula</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:20:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24096874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/praxidikai/pseuds/praxidikai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>97. "You're mine, and I don't share"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dracula/Agatha Van Helsing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>101 Prompts Challenge [49]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Teeth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Frank Renfield narrowed his eyes at the words on the second page of the property documentation he had brought with him from England. Beside his free hand laid a teacup of now cold coffee he had been ignoring, along with any other food on the dining table, for the sake of reviewing the terms so he could tell Master only the strictly necessary, it wouldn’t do to disturb Him with trivialities.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Frank Renfield”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The lawyer jumped on his seat, snapped his head to the stairs of Castle Dracula, and found the tall figure of Van Helsing watching him with furrowed eyebrows. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Madam,” he gasped, “forgive me, I wasn’t aware you were here.” his grip on the documents tightened. Of course, she would be here, it was her castle too. He had been the one called when Master insisted on having her signed as heiress of the property.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She rose a hand, “You don’t need to call me that,” she said, shaking her head, “Are you waiting for the Count?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, yes,” he said, glancing around, biting his lip as he took in the amount of food he had </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> consumed. He eyed her, did his best to not insult her hospitality any further, it wouldn’t sit well with the Count, “Yes, there are matters that require Master’s attention, I need him to review some papers and--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She cut him off, hand still on the air, “How long have you been waiting?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He went mute, frowning himself, he had been so engrossed on the paperwork he had ignored the passing of time. “I must confess I lost track of time,” he checked his wristwatch, “I believe I arrived at, uh,” he squinted, “Nine, perhaps?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman’s shoulders went down, she took her phone from her pocket and lit the screen, “He hasn’t been back since he left for ‘a stroll’ this morning”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Renfield swallowed, held on to the table, “My lady?” he tried, “I-I texted him early this morning, I never got an answer,” he rose, supporting his weight on the dining table, shifted on his feet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She blinked, sighed, laid her cellphone on the table, “I’ll go after him,” she declared, “Open the front door for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He furrowed his eyebrows when she started unbuttoning her blouse, spun fast before he could see anything else, kept his eyes closed tight as a young boy would, and waited.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A bark came from behind him and he jumped, hand clutching at his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A cry escaped his mouth when he turned and found a wolf closer than he would have liked. Its eyes were blue and its fur reminded him of cream. He searched for Van Helsing and found her clothes folded on the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another bark, another jump.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, of course!” he rushed to the entrance of the castle, the canine right behind him. He swung the door open at the first chance he got and saw the creature sniff the stone before shooting him a glance, barking, and running off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The lawyer shifted on his feet, supported himself against the door, and sighed, “Oh, God! To think I thought the airplane had been hard. I hope she doesn’t take too long to bring him back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed, went back inside, closed the door, the cold winds had been making him shiver as they came in contact with the sweat on his forehead and he had had enough of it. “Better leave everything ready for Master’s return.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tourist stood alone watching the barren trees, he had his cellphone aimed at the woods, waiting for movement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The black wolf behind him approached in silence, eyes on the man, ears filled by the sound of the beating heart, and the rushing blood. The scent of it was harder to reach, yet present, unmistakable. There was a hint of something he couldn’t name, but he had other matters to focus on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ha! There you are!” the man smirked to himself as three shapes moved among the trees, three wolves who he had just captured on camera.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Three grey wolves the one behind the tourist had lured to the area to entertain the “guest”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Howling broke from behind the black wolf, it set his body rigid and made him growl to himself, his ear turning only a little as he kept his eyes on the man who spun around in search of the creature who had startled him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prey and predator met each other’s eyes, the tourist’s lips formed an ‘O’. He took a step back. “Oh… Okay. Uh, I’m not here to hurt you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another step back, the wolf took one forward. The eyes of the beast shone, its teeth bared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, boy…” sighed the man, his coat too warm around his form, pulse going fast, his surroundings too bare of improvised weapons for his taste.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had the impression that the animal smirked at him. Backed another two steps, for precaution. Heard something similar to a snicker from the black beast and a goosebump ran up his spine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A cry and a bark broke out. There was only snow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>More noises and he found cream fur mixed with black fur and snow, rolling against each other on the ground, snarling at one another.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shook himself out of it, made a run for it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Count’s nostrils were filled with the strange scent that had tainted the smell of blood before, in fact, it was all over him as the cream wolf trapped him down between her paws with her teeth bared and jaw open, threatening his throat. Somehow, he had ended up with his underbelly exposed and a furious distractive female having his breakfast escape.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Stop it!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he heard in his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dracula realized she wasn’t aiming for his throat, she was showing dominance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Agatha?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> a sound escaped his canine form.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“This was your stroll?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> she growled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Would have been a more productive stroll if someone hadn’t interrupted breakfast”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he sniffed her, that strange scent again, nudged her with his nose, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Why do you smell like that?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t smell like anything,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she kept her eyes on him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shining orbs caught movement, a dark figure getting smaller, the scent of blood fading. He leaped, taking the female down and rushed towards the escaping prey.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Howling came from the woods and the Count chuckled to himself as the three grey wolves hurried to join him in the pursuit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Count Dracula!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> the bark came from behind him and he had to leap to keep her from closing her jaw around his hind feet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Must you always be such a killjoy?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he questioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His grey wolves whined behind her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’ve made friends,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> she observed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“They won’t let the food escape,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dracula said, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“unlike someone.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She ignored him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“They don’t usually prey on humans”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m sure they don’t mind doing me a favor, there’ll be a reward for them.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She closed more distance between them, running beside him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“This isn’t a good idea.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Breakfast isn’t a good idea?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he peeked a glance at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“There’s no water,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she barked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“There’s nowhere to dump the body.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I have three hungry wolves at my tail, I’m sure the body won’t be a concern.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Van Helsing bumped against his side, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“There’s only three of them, they’ll never finish that man before the tourist party comes.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He rolled his eyes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“What tourist party?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I saw them coming while looking for you,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she said,</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Around fifteen of them, some of them armed.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You know bullets won’t harm us,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“They don’t have bullets, they’re likely to have tranquilizers,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she eyed him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Any animal who becomes a problem will be tranquilized and later put down.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Again, bullets don’t get to me.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“And you think the drugs won’t knock you out? Are you willing to take the risk for a tourist who wandered away from his group? What about the taste it’d leave in your mouth?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He spun around, almost making her crash against him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Remind me again why I brought you to Romania, to begin with.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Count could almost see her grinning, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I didn’t want to come, you insisted on it.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I suddenly can’t remember why,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The three grey wolves joined them, they sniffed around Agatha, one of them brushing against the cream-colored creature, a quiet whine coming from him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dracula growled, got in between the trio and the female. His ears and tail up high, body rigid, teeth bared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Run,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What? Why?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> her blue orbs searched for an explanation around them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Run, Agatha!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he barked, she shot up and sprinted away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Barks and whines reached her powerful ears, a peek behind had her finding the four wolves growling and pouncing at each other. She halted, ears risen, eyes on the chaos. Before she could rush back to them, the black wolf leaped and came her way fast, two of the other three at his feet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I told you to ‘run’!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he hissed in her mind when they locked eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I thought you had them under control,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> she replied racing beside him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, it’s hard to fight their instinct when it’s so strongly taunting at them.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Is this wolf blood?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Doesn’t taste good, I assure you,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he said, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll probably have to snap the other two too”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why would you do that?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He halted, grew rigid, and faced the approaching pair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Damn you!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Agatha hissed and bounced back, going for the attack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I can handle it!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Be quiet!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One grey wolf went for the black one’s neck, but the former nun was faster, taking him down and closing her jaw on his throat. She sensed a gush of air above her and heard a whine from another wolf near, yet her mind pulled her back to the taste of blood filling her mouth. Her vampire nature spoke louder and she suckled hard, processing only a minute later the taste and pulling away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She snarled to herself and found the black wolf coming her way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you out of your mind?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he growled, circling her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Excuse me?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>her sounds grew deeper, she kept her eyes on him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You decided that it was a brilliant idea to come here, as a wolf, while in heat?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her head shot up, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“What?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“That funny smell you had, they sensed it too. You’re in heat, Agatha.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s not possible.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re a wolf, of course, it’s possible,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>his circles grew smaller, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“An unmated female in heat, it’s shocking we didn’t have a whole pack after us. Go back to the castle, now.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re coming with me,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she declared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“No, I have to feed,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dracula said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re not going alone anywhere after that stunt you pulled with the tourist.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Count stepped close to her, touched her nose with his own, held her gaze, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Do you have any idea of the amount of blood I consumed from those two? Your scent is all around me and you smell of heat.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m not going anywhere,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sniffed her muzzle, nipped at it, she stood her ground, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Did you drink the blood too?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No response, he rubbed against her while circling her another time, tail whipping near her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You can’t have had more than me, the urge can’t be that strong,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he said, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You still have time to leave.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The black wolf eyed her, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“If you wanted me to dirty talk you, all you had to do was ask.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why did you take its blood? It’s not human blood, you’re smart enough to know it wouldn’t taste the same.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Vampire nature,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She spun, held his gaze, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Why even bother lying to me?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He rose his ears, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“And just what is your theory?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You want me gone. You knew what my scent meant and you drank his blood so I’d worry about your lack of self-control and leave you alone so you can do as you please.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You realize that, even if this was true, you’d still be in a complicated position right now, don’t you?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m not going unless you’re coming with me back to the castle.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He studied her eyes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Protecting your frightened children again, are you?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s nothing I haven’t done before.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“At the cost of your body?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ve given my life for them, and you know that,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she reminded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’ll have me kill any wandering wolf that approaches you for the sake of humanity?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he questioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I can scare them away now that I know what I’m dealing with,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> she didn’t even blink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You might just scare them, but I’ll snap every single neck that gets too close. You’re mine, and I don’t share.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She growled, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll not be treated as property, Count Dracula.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Leave then,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he replied, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“because I’ll have none of it. If you won’t worry about me claiming you, you’ll worry about me killing because of you.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Return to the castle with me and I’ll feed, you can feed from me later.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He eyed her, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Quite an intimate thing to do, feed from another vampire.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do you accept it? Or will we freeze to death here until we come to an agreement?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I could just kill you,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he glared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m the one vampire you turned who kept their right mind and isn’t begging to be staked.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yet, you won’t let me have you as a bride.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Never.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Then of what use are you to me?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why don’t you ask yourself? You’re the one who didn’t kill me. Why? It’s not as if you haven’t done it before.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He growled, strode away, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Pick us a decent meal or I’ll go hunting for it myself.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She followed him, fought back the victory that flooded her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His howl came from deep inside his body, it was the kind of noise that could make hairs rise, the kind parents told their children about. Such sound should not come from anything that size, yet, under her gaze, it came out of the black-furred form that could pass as a regular wolf, not a creature that could kill a grown man with little effort.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes shone blue when he faced her, she eyed the door, his gaze burning on her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rushed steps came, the door creaked open, both of them heard the fluttering of Renfield’s heart on the cage of his chest, a smile on his lips, his hands trembling even as they held one another.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Master,” he peeked over to Agatha, “my lady, welcome home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He moved aside, the wolves entered the castle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Did you instruct him to call me that?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> she questioned</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“He’s showing respect,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he dismissed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“No, he isn’t, he doesn’t care about me, he’s trying to please you. And he thinks that acting like that towards me will do it,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> she eyed him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Why is that? For all he knows I could be plotting to take you down.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“He knows I can take care of myself, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>I guess he’s smart enough to know I do things for a reason,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> the Count stated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Like the reason you couldn’t name on keeping me alive? Or the reason you refused to give me to make me come here with you?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> she watched as he shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dracula laid on the ground and she saw a change, the light on the wolf’s eyes disappeared, something moving beneath the black fur.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ugh, you’re gonna dirty the whole floor,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Like at the convent, he crawled and tore his way out of the animal, emerging bloodied and naked, wearing only his ring.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The cream wolf gave him a once over, rolled her eyes. He smirked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your turn,” he prompted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Agatha rose to her hind legs, mouthed her clothes that laid on the table, and made her way upstairs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Boo! Boring,” he said as she left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Renfield rushed to his side, “Should I have a bath prepared for you, My Lord?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Agatha stood divested of clothes or wolf flesh in the middle of the bathroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steam rose from the water in the bathtub as the water poured.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She glanced over her shoulder, eyed the open door of her bedroom. Closed the bathroom door with her feet, unwilling to dirty any more than that with her blood-covered body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’d need to give her hair a good wash soon before the blood dried, the metallic scent of the fluid that kept her alive all around her, yet, since it was her own, it didn’t matter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Van Helsing sighed, hesitated, lowered her gaze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Covered in filth and fluids, out of the form of the wolf, but her nipples stood hard, the pull between her legs still there. Heat, he had claimed but, if that was the case, shouldn’t she be back to normal by now? Or had that not been it? Perhaps not </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> it?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Agatha closed the faucet, drained the hot water from the bath, opened the faucet a second time, and stepped inside the tub, laid down. She ignored goosebumps and shivers, allowed the cold water to lower her temperature even in the middle of the Romanian winter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Water, dripping. The sound grew louder as she entered the castle in the middle of the night. There wasn’t a sink near, nor anywhere that could produce water to explain the noise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No, not water. Nails, a nail hitting wood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once in the main hall, she found him, seated in a chair he had dragged from some other room to wait for her return.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Insufferable creature.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hungry?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He rose, floated above the ground in a blink, took her by the back of the neck, kept her close to his chest, searched her eyes, moved his head close, lips parted, fangs present, the hint of a smile, “Quite some time since we were in this position, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You drank from me twice, or have you forgotten already? You failed to kill me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So did you to me,” he replied, “We’ll call it even,” he tilted his head, nuzzled the curve of her neck, inhaled, “You smell the same.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Liar, I’m dead.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Undead,” his lips brushed her flesh, hands guided her hair away from the mess he would cause, “Anything I should know? You know I’ll see your memories, don’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get it over with,” she closed her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Any requests?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t make me dream.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dracula kissed her skin, “As you wish,” his teeth dug on her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Agatha sighed, body arching, grabbed at his shoulders, “Stop the opiate,” she hissed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“No, this doesn’t have to hurt,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he replied in her mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She swallowed a protest, her hands clenched at the back of his neck around his hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Count paused, took a breath, his tongue teased her flesh, held her tighter, a sound coming from his chest as he pressed her against him, felt her tremble under his touch, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Not an impression, then,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he pulled away from her throat, licked the area clean, healed her, “Anything you want to tell me?” he moved, brushed their lips, “You shouldn’t be bathing in such cold weather, Agatha. Cold baths? Really?” he pressed her further against him, feeling the whole extension of her body, “You could have just asked, I’d be </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> happy to help.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not your bride,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled against her mouth, “These are modern times, you don’t have to be,” her back met a stone wall she didn’t realize he had been guiding her to, “If all you want to do is surrender your delectable body to me, I’m not going to be the one to complain,” he caught her leg right above the knee, guided it to the side of his hips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But that’s not what you want, is it?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His human teeth scraped her lower lip, “I don’t like to share,” his erection pressed between her clothed legs, “You could be the queen of all of this, the house, the castle, every single property I own could be yours.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have that anyway, don’t I?” she eyed him, took him a moment to face her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Renfield told you,” his shoulders lowered</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I found out. Heiress? You’re immortal,” a hint of a frown</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Either way, should anything happen…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“‘Anything happen’? You’re not afraid of dying, you know there’s little that can kill you. No, this isn’t about your life, this is about mine. You don’t want me to leave,” there was that tone again, the one she used whenever she was about to pick him apart, dissect him like a dead animal she’d like to study.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He eyed her collarbone, “We’re immortal, Agatha. We have each other, no one else.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you think I’ll leave,” she said, “Is this why you brought me here? To show me the castle, show me the wealth, show me the land? Show me a throne for me to sit on? I’ll not be one of your brides. But you already know that, don’t you? Putting my name on things, courting me,... You’re nesting. Why? You know I won’t be seduced by that. What care have I for land? It’s not like we’d need the space, or you assume we can bear children? Is this what this is about? An experiment?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Count held her gaze, “Would you have me say it’s for love?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t believe it if you fell to your knees and professed it to me. You don’t love me, you might desire me, but no, no love.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rules of the Beast?” he tilted his head, eyes narrowed a fraction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t play hurt, it’s unbecoming of you. What do you want?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pressed against her tight, had her lean against the wall, kissed her throat, “I want you mine, my wife, Countess Dracula, for the rest of your days,” his fingers slipped between them, worked the button of her pants open, wandered beneath the fabric of her panties, kept his eyes on hers as he explored her folds, licked his lips, smiled at the pleasure he found on her face, “Wife, no bride,” he went for her mouth, tasted it as his fingers sank deeper into her core, provoking her with slow strokes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Habit made her reach for breath when they broke apart, “And what if all I want is to bed you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dracula grinned, curled his fingers inside her, “I can bed you anytime you want, as your husband.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe I don’t think you’re husband material,” she offered, smirking, “maybe I don’t want to deal with your ego, maybe I’m not attracted to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Count’s grin widened, “Quite an interesting comment to make with my fingers inside you, don’t you think?” he kissed her jaw, “Marry me, Agatha. Fascinating creature…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A creature for you to own.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you care? Mine, yes, but when have you ever done what I wanted?” trailed down her throat, let go of her leg to undo work her blouse open, “Ruined every plan, traveled a century after death to win the game. I can’t say I’ve found an enemy this determined before,” he touched the flesh between her breasts, “Owning me as much as I’ll own you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She swallowed, breath growing shallow. His nail ripped her bra, his hand covered her breast, thumb working her nipple to hardness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What if I don’t love you?” she whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He kissed her shoulder, “I’m not asking you to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t obey you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I believe I’d have to be quite out of my mind to ask you for that,” he smirked against her sternum, “I want you in my house, in my bed. I like the company. I’d have made you mine in that ship if you were willing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, yes, I would. I’d parade you around London dressed as a queen, the one Queen of the Vampires,” he pushed fabric away, exposed her breast, teased with his breath before taking it in his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her hand wandered, tugged at his pants, undid it between sighs and shivers, stroked his length.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dracula pulled his fingers away, made her whine, released her breast, and met her eyes, “Let’s take this somewhere else,” he caught her thighs, had them wrap around his hips, and carried her to his bedroom between kisses and playful bites.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the bedroom, their clothes made a trail to the bed. He laid her there, divested her of her last piece of underwear, and got rid of his own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He crawled over her, placed himself between her thighs, teasing her opening, arms trapping her between them. The Count savored her lips, once, twice, a third time, a fourth…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have me as I want to have you, Agatha.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t be free to love another,” she stated, not questioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He held her chin, “Love whatever whelp you like, you’re still mine. Bed them, if you will, but know I’ll bed my share too if you do,” he caught her lip under his thumb, “I make no promises for their safety or their lives.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Even if I swear to hate you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve done it before. We may dance all you want, we both know how this ends,” he moved forward, sank the first inch into her body, “Right,” further, “Here,” all the way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Agatha gasped, arched, her nails digging in his back, held him against her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Count pulled back, almost slipping out before sinking back in. Her legs wrapping around his hips, encouraging him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pecked her cheek and lips, lowered his gaze, watched them move together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pervert,” she smirked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dracula chuckled, kissed her, “You haven’t seen the half of it. Oh, the things I’ll do to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve been waiting.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Haven’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She bit his lip, earned herself a hard thrust.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me make you mine,” he whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Quiet now, boy. This discussion can wait,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait until you’re done using my body?” a grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Van Helsing kissed him silent.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>